I am now performing my second laboratory rotation with Dr. Bjorn Olsen. The specific aim of this research project involves the linkage analysis of the genetic phenomenon Keloid. This is being accomplished via PCR/Marker mapping techniques using DNA from two separate pedigrees. Analysis has so far been completed up to chromosome 4 with a few possible loci identified. The information gathered from this project will lead to a better understanding of the mechanism of this uncontrolled wound healing. My third laboratory rotation will be in September this year with Dr. Jonathan Seidman, Harvard Medical School.